Typical existing tents have a single top pole. To provide a larger space for use, the single top pole is usually long. Such a long single top pole is inconvenient for storage, shipping and transportation. As such, it increases the transportation cost and decreases the profits.
To reduce the sizes of the folded tents while maintaining the capability of providing a relatively larger usable space when unfolded, some existing tents utilize a telescopic top pole. An example of such tents is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 201420213980.9, entitled “A Tent Frame”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein for all purposes by reference in its entirety. The tent frame includes a top pole made of an inner pole and an outer pole telescopically coupled to each other. The inner pole is smaller than the outer pole. However, to support the tent cloth and other members of the tent when the tent is unfolded, the inner pole needs to withstand substantially the same amount of force as the outer pole. As such, the inner pole may need to be made of a material different than that of the outer pole, or have a thicker wall than that of the outer pole. In addition, as the inner pole and the outer pole are telescopically coupled to each other, the tent cloth cannot be folded or unfolded along with the tent frame. As such, the tent is not convenient to use.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for tent frames and tents that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.